


love, it's the easiest thing to do

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sappy Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: A collection of sappy prompts I'm going to write for reddie and stanlon. You can find the listhereRating will probably change to E, but I'll rate each chapter as they aren't interlinked :D





	love, it's the easiest thing to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm in love with you
> 
> rating: T

For the first time in what felt like ever, Richie had been silent for more than ten full minutes. Usually, when everyone got together he was spilling out ridiculous stories or over the top events that never actually happened, yet he had done none of that. In fact he was deadly silent, listening to Stan talk about birds, and Mike talk about his plays for the final game of the season.

Eddie was completely convinced that if this day ever came, he would cherish it, but he found himself missing the sound of his boyfriend’s voice getting excited over dumb stories that made no sense. It was rather unnerving for him to be so silent, and not take advantage of the countless bird related puns that have made themselves known.

Maybe it was the thought that in a few weeks, they’d all be going their separate ways after graduation. Maybe it was the thought that this was one of the last moments they would all have together for a long time and it was freaking Richie out. Or maybe it was none of those things, and it was just Eddie who was freaking out at the thought of all his friends leaving Derry for college, whilst he was stuck attending U-Maine.

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, a promise he had not only made to all of the losers but to himself, he cleared his throat to gain everyone’s attention. Once everyone’s eyes were on him, Eddie spoke up, trying not to let his voice quiver from emotion. “I- I’m going to miss all you guys.”

“Eddie we promised not to talk about this-” Bev started and Eddie shook his head.

“I know, I know but I can’t help it. You guys are my best friends, my  _only_ ****friends and it’s going to suck having to come here all by myself next year whilst you’re all off doing cool new things, exploring new places...making new friends.” Eddie trailed off, looking down at his lap.

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Eddie felt an arm around his shoulders. Bill. “E-Eddie. We might a-all make some new f-friends but no matter w-what...you’ll always b-be one of my best friends. Y-You were there for me when G-Georgie went missing. You w-were there when my p-parent’s got divorced. You’re my brother E-Eddie.”

“Yeah!” Bev piped up, moving closer. “You were the one who rushed all the way to the pharmacy to get me tampons when I ran out, and you also grabbed me chocolate, which I didn’t ask for. You had my back when I needed you most.”

“When Henry Bower’s slashed open my stomach, you were there to tell me how to properly clean my wound and change my dressing. Not even my mother new how to do that. I’d have been totally lost without you.” Ben smiled, placing a hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

“I’ll never forget that one time you helped me help that sheep give birth on the farm,” Mike added. “You were gagging from the smell and the blood, but you still helped me out and if it weren’t for you, those baby lambs would have died.”

“Not to mention that time you sneaked out of your room when you were on ‘house arrest’ to help me finish my school project,” Stan smiled. “We’d all be hopeless without you Eddie, and we’re all going to miss you when we leave.”

Their heads, at the same time, all turned to Richie who was still sitting in the same place he was sitting in ten minutes ago, still silent. “Richie? Got anything to add?” Bev prompted but his boyfriend just shook his head and remained silent.

An awkward silence filled the area and then, like a shoe slamming down right next to him, Eddie realised why Richie was being so silent. He was silent because he was trying to find a nice way to break up with him before he moved off to California. Which, to Eddie, made sense as of course Richie wouldn’t want his stupid hypochondriac boyfriend tying him down with thousands of miles separating them. The knowledge caused Eddie to slump back against the tree he was leaning on and swallow thickly.

“I- um...I have to go. I just remembered my mom wanted me home early.” With that, Eddie stood up, ignoring his friends calls of protest and grabbed his bag. Mike was the one who drove to the barrens in his grandpa's truck, so Eddie had to walk the few miles back into Derry, which wasn’t a problem as he needed that extra time to think over what was going to happen sooner or later.

Richie was going to break up with him. That was going to happen.

“Eds!” Richie’s voice called out from behind him, breathless, followed by the sounds of his heavy footsteps. Eddie wished he could have just kept walking, but he couldn’t. “Eds!”

Eddie turned around, raising his eyebrows as Richie came to a stop in front of him, panting and out of breath. “Richie, what the hell?”

 **“** I’m sorry, god, I’m sorry. I was just a dick back there. I just didn’t know what to say.” Richie breathed out.

“It’s fine Richie, don’t worry about it. Go back to the others and enjoy the rest of the night,” Eddie muttered, turning to continue his walk, but Richie reached out and took a light grip of his wrist, turning him back around. “Richie?”

“I couldn’t say anything tonight, because I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from blurting it out.” Richie continued and Eddie frowned in confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m in love with you.” Richie breathed, taking a step towards Eddie. “I’ve been trying to tell you for weeks now, but we either get interrupted or I chicken out or something else gets in the way. I didn’t want to say it in front of all the losers because, it’s you and me and the first time I tell you I love you should be between just us.”

Eddie’s eyes widened and tears pooled in his eyes as he stared at Richie. “You- you love me? That’s why you’ve been so quiet tonight.”

“Yes! Why what...what did you think I was quiet?”

“I- thought you were planning on breaking up with me,” Eddie whispered before clearing his throat. “I mean...to me it was logical, you’re going to California and there are so many gorgeous men and women out there…”

“Eds,” Richie cut him off, taking another step towards Eddie and taking his face between his hands, thumbs stroking over his cheekbones. “I’m not going to break up with you for ‘hotter’ men and women because _you_ ****are the hottest person that I know and will ever know. I love you Eddie Kaspbrak.”

Eddie let out a sob and leaned forward, their lips colliding together softly as he ran his fingers through Richie’s hair. “I love you too. I love you too and I’m going to miss you so much.”

“Don’t worry. We have Skype, and texts and if you want I’ll even write you an old fashioned letter, because I know how happy it would make you,” Richie grinned and Eddie let out a choked laugh.

“That would make me really happy,” he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing- Richie’s hoodie. “You think we can do this? Long distance I mean?”

“It’s just a year,” Richie smiled positively. “I know we can do this, and this time next year I’ll be taking you with me.”

“You promise?” Eddie whispered and Richie leaned back in, nodding his head.

“I promise,” he whispered and closed the distance between their lips, sealing the promise with a kiss.

 


End file.
